


You're more beautiful than a summer rose or something like that.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, magic au kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Hansol was supposed to be going to school, not following a cat into the unknown, but what is the worst that can happen?
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	You're more beautiful than a summer rose or something like that.

Hansol was walking down an empty street when something caught his attention. A cat scampered across the road just to brush against his legs. Circling him as it purred loudly. Hansol crouched down to pet the adorable kitty and spent a good few minutes cooing at it. The cat’s ears suddenly perk up and it runs off into an alley. Hansol was about to continue walking to school but a meow catches his attention, the cat is sitting by his feet again. He reaches down to pet the cat again but the cat walks away except this time it looks back and waits for the human to follow. Hansol shrugs his shoulders and follows the cat into the alley. The path slowly starts to get narrower as they walk. The cat walks through with ease but after a while Hansol has to squeeze himself through until the path suddenly opens up. He stumbles a bit before regaining his footing. Hansol looks around to find himself in front of an old odd looking shop. “ _ Maybe it’s a flower shop _ ”, Hansol thinks. There were many different vibrant flowers planted outside. Most of them he has never seen before. Hansol crouches down in front of an electric blue flower and takes a small sniff. 

“I wouldn't go around smelling random flowers, if I were you.” someone says. Hansol looks up to see a guy standing in the building’s door way.

“Are they dangerous?” Hansol nervously looks at the flower he just sniffed.

“None of the ones outside are but I have a few inside that could kill.” the guy smirks.

“Are they poisonous or something?” Hansol asks.

“Most of the dangerous ones are poisonous but I have a few man eaters in my collection. I even have one that's both.” the guy sighs happily. Hansol is a little creeped out but at the same time he's very curious. 

“Can I see them? Wait, they won't eat me right?” the guy looks surprised but quickly smiles again.

“They were all fed a few days ago so none of them should harm you.” The guy walks back inside but leaves the door open. Hansol hesitates for a moment then heads inside the building. He stops just inside the entrance and looks around in awe. The shop was definitely bigger on the inside than the outside. There were shelves littered with various glass containers and potted plants everywhere. Hansol gently picked up a tiny glass bottle filled with a glittering blue liquid that slowly shifted into purple giving the overall bottle a galaxy look. 

“It's a potion that helps with sleep problems.” Hansol is snapped out of his fixation and looks towards the guy. 

“potion? Like magic? Like  _ real _ magic? Harry Potter stuff? I thought that was all fake?” Hansol sputters out without thinking. 

The guy snorts, “it's real. Well not harry potter, all those movies are fake. I mean they get a few things right but most of it is bullshit.”

“What does this do?” Hansol picks up a mute pink jar.

“It attracts birds.”

“What about this one?” the liquid shifted between orange and red.

“It lighter fluid except the flames burn forever or until you put it out with sand or something.” 

“This one?” it was a pale yellow.

“Cures the sniffles.”

“and this one?” it was green.

“snake repellent.”

Hansol continued to lift up bottles and jars and the guy kept answering his questions. Until Hansol’s curiosity was finally satisfied. “Do you still want to see the plants?” The guy asks before Hansol could get distracted again.

“Yeah, Of course!” Hansol grins and follows the guy behind the counter and past the door that probably leads to the plants. “What's your name by the way? Ya know so I have someone to yell at if I get eaten.”

The guy giggles, “it's Minghao and I'm pretty sure you won't get eaten.” Minghao smiles softly and Handol swears his heart melts a little.

“And I'm pretty sure ‘pretty sure’ means there's still a possibility.” Hansol grins when he gets another laugh from Minghao "I'm Hansol." The shop owner gives him another little smile and pushes a curtain to the side then let's the curious boy stepped inside his garden. Vines covered the walls, pretty flowers were littered everywhere, trees grew far past their heads, and the plants varied many colors and patterns. Handol jumps when something moves in the corner of his eye. He takes a step back when he sees the large fly trap head come closer. He lets out a “manly” scream when something touches his shoulder but calms down when he realizes it's Minghao. Said person had wrapped his arm around Hansol's shoulders and held out his free arm, palm facing the fly trap in a stopping motion but instead of stopping, the fly trap simply butted its head against Minghao's hand like a cat.

“Do you want to try?” Minghao asks. “don't worry, this one doesn't eat people… technically none of them do. It's more of a described term for their large size but if they really,  _ really,  _ wanted to they could...” Hansol looks between Minghao and the fly trap before he hesitantly places his hand on the head. It honestly feels like a regular plant, granted Hansol didn't really know what he expected a giant plant to feel like. The fly trap seemingly got what it came for and slowly retracted to where it came from deeper inside garden. 

"Are all of them that friendly?" Hansol asks in awe, still shocked he got to pet a giant venus fly trap.

"More or less," Minghao answered with a single shoulder shrug, "they can be a little moody if they're hungry but it's more cute than scary." Hansol nodded along until he realized Minghao was still holding him. A blush broke out on both men's faces and they quickly separated. "S-so, should we continue our tour?" Minghao stuttered out, still pink in the cheeks.

"Y-yeah, that would be nice." The two walked down mossy, cracked cobblestone paths. Hansol would point at random plants and Minghao would ramble about said plant. They walk up to a tree bearing strange fruit and Minghao plucked one off and handed it to Hansol. The fruit was a deep purple with powder blue rings, it was shaped like a naked snowman and Minghao bursted out laughing when Hansol told him so. 

"What does it taste like? Wait… can I eat it?" Hansol asked.

"Its edible but you're going to have to eat it to find out its flavor. It's more fun that way." Minghao answered coyly. Hansol stared at the furit before just saying fuck it and bit into the fruit and almost died. The fruit tasted like a  _ strong _ mint with a weird cinnamon aftertaste. Minghao was on the ground crying from laughter. Hansol coughed a bit and tried to keep himself from punching the other man.

"You have to take a bite now." Hansol thrusts the fruit into Minghao's hands and said man just smirks at the younger and eats the fruit with no problem. Hansol stares at him with awe. Minghao shrugs.

"It comes with the job of growing this stuff. I can't sell something if I don't know if it works 100%, that's but bad business." Minghao explains and it makes sense, still Hansol was a little bummed there was no reaction. They continue the tour and Hansol eats and drinks a few more things that taste much more pleasant than the first fruit he ate. Minghao introduces Hansol to all his "man eating" plants which all act like some sort of animal. Mostly dog like but a bright fluorescent yellow flower acted more like a cat, much to the amusement of Hansol. Who knew today Hansol would play with a giant flower using a laser pointer. They somehow ended up back at the entrance and the venus flytrap that greeted them also said goodbye to them. Hansol grinned brightly at Minghao.

"Can I come back soon?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"Of course! Come back whenever you like. Just follow that cat." Minghao smiled sweetly.

"How will I find the cat?" 

"Whenever you wish to come back the cat will find you."

"Huh, neat. Well I better get going I'm probably in trouble for missing classes." Hansol said sheepishly. He squeezes through the tight alleyway and back onto the sidewalk. He looks back one more time before running off to school. When Hansol reached the gate, his friends were waiting for him. 

"Where the hell have you been? School has been over for a solid 10 minutes." Wonwoo asked.

"I found a cute boy." Hansol sighed happily.

"Oh god, not you too. Why is everyone falling in love! Where's my cute boy?" Wonwoo sniffled at the end.

"Right… Here?" Junhui answered awkwardly.

"Oh…? Oh!" Wonwoo looked like a dog who just got a bone.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone to talk about your feelings." Hansol slowly stepped away and ran back towards the alley. The cat was already waiting for him.

"Wait! I should get some coffee!" The cat rolled his eyes and watch the man run off to the nearest coffee shop before returning with two cups of coffee and a small bag of pastries. Today was a pretty good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore how bad this is. I started writing this in February and finally forced myself to finish it because I'm trying to finish at least some of my WIPs. I don't even know what the original plan was for this. I think it was one of those, "let me just write whatever comes to mind" fics which aren't bad… until I don't touch them for months and have no idea what to do with it.   
> So I hope you enjoyed the first half of the fic.


End file.
